Tropical Love
Tropical Love is the 45th episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style and the 15th episode of Season 3. This episode introduces Gia the bear. In this episode, Sheega, Petunia & Giggles help JD Winkerman find a date. Cast Starring: JD Winkerman Sheega Petunia Giggles Featuring: ''' Gia (Debut) Flippy '''Appearances: Generic Tree Friends Plot At The Surf Shack Under The Tree in Kauai, JD Winkerman watches at his table at Flippy and Sheega. Flippy is enjoying a date with Sheega when suddenly one Generic Tree Friend shows up with a water gun. This makes Flippy flip out and become Fliqpy to Sheega's amazement as she growls at him in a lovely manner. Fliqpy heads over to the Generic and slices his head open exposing the brain of the generic. Fliqpy pulls it out and kills the generic. JD Winkerman walks over and dumps his glass of water on Fliqpy causing him to snap out of his fit and become Flippy again. Sheega kisses Flippy and notices The Winkster is unhappy. Sheega walks over to The Winkster and asks him why is feeling unhappy. The Winkster says he has no girlfriend. Sheega gets an idea and asks JD Winkerman to come over to her beach house in Maui later for some important business. The Winkster agrees and asks a Generic Tree Friend to refill his glass of water. Later, The Winkster heads to Sheega's beach house in Maui and sees Sheega, Giggles and Petunia waiting for him. The Winkster has a talk with the girls and they take him out into town for a girlfriend search. In the streets of Maui, JD Winkerman passes by one Generic Tree Friend and asks her to be his boyfriend. The Generic slaps The Winkster in the face and rejects him. JD Winkerman sees two more Generic Tree Friends and asks them if they want to be his lovers. The 2 generics scream and run. After JD Winkerman fails with the Generics, Sheega, Giggles and Petunia walk up to The Winkster and they have found a girlfriend for him. Her name is Gia, a gray bear who is need of a lover. Gia walks up to The Winkster and looks at him. The Winkster starts blushing and sweating at the sight of Gia, She puts her arms around The Winkster and he puts his arms around her. They share a kiss. The Winkster is excited that he has a girlfriend. The Winkster, Gia, Petunia, Giggles and Sheega walk back to Sheega's place, ending the episode. Moral: "Love Never Lies!" Deaths * A Generic Tree Friend dies when Fliqpy cuts off the Generic's head and pulls out the brain and insides. Injuries * JD Winkerman gets slapped by a generic. Destruction None Goofs * Giggles' diamond marking on her head changes to a dull black when JD Winkerman comes to Sheega's beach house. It returns to it's normal color in the next shot. Trivia * Only one Generic Tree Friend dies in this episode. * Stacy was going to appear in this episode but Giggles replaced her at the last minute. * The moral for this episode is the same as Picnic of Peril. Category:Debut Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Episodes With Only One Death